Gaming devices provide enjoyment and excitement to players, in part, because they may ultimately lead to monetary awards for the players. Gaming devices also provide enjoyment and excitement to players because they are fun to play. Gaming devices in most jurisdictions are typically games of luck, not skill. They are configured on average to pay back a certain percentage of the amount of money wagered. The average payback percentage in most wagering games is set high enough that any player who plays a few hands or spins of the reels wins. That is, in most wagering games it is not too difficult to experience some level of success.
Most existing slot machines are generally a single player experience. That is, the player plays the wagering game and achieves an outcome. The determination on whether the player wins is determined based on comparing the outcome against the machine's paytable. While this use of paytable has proven to be very successful, the gaming industry is always looking for different attractions and ways to enhance the player's gaming experience.